rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cakeandcats4/RSRP Interviews/Strithac
Hello, and well met. Welcome to this interview! It's been a horribly long time and I hope you enjoy it! This is the first conducted through RuneScape as the main media rather than Skype, so please, with pleasure, enjoy the read!~ NOTE: Due to the nature of this character, it's asked to keep opinions on why such a race would be interviewed. This is all for fun and simply breaks the fourth-wall as they're intended to. This interview is with the character: Strithac The Interviewer would gesture her guest to sit opposite of her in the ruins of an old tower based in Morytania, the setting was that of gloom and melancholy. Strithac the archivist takes his seat opposite the interviewer, he would appear ready to answer questions. "Hello, and I thank you for coming today, it was a truly amazing request that you were able to fulfill. Now... to start the interview, how about you introduce yourself and explain some things about what you do and who you are." Strithac takes a sip from the glass of water he had seemingly produced out of nowhere, then eyes up the interviewer in a cold way. "I am Strithac of the Dactyl; my purpose is to watch this world, and many others." Like the majority of his kind, he is direct in conversation, usually not tending to go into unneccessary detail; the interviewer will have her skills put to the test in this interview. "And would you say you have any form of serious occupation? Being of your race, I assume you have something that keeps you busy all this time?" Strithac continues his icy demeanor towards the interviewer, he seemed irritated by this question and viewed it as an elegant repeat of the previous. "We do not hold... 'occupations'. Our will is our own and we do as we please. We are not held by lust for gold or possessions as you younglings, knowledge is our drive, it is what we seek. My duties are to watch your kind and the places you dwell, and record that which happens. You are knowledged to be remembered long after you are gone and we yet live." "Interesting... I've never previously interviewed one of your kind before, so before I go on, do you have any misconsistencies to clear up, or myths that are untrue?" Strithac replied, flat and uncaring: "No."' "Ah, now from what I know, you're a fan of dissection. Care to share a whnything you've dissected or how you feel towards the topic?" "With the return of the 'gods' in your world, Brassica Prime caught my attention the most. His actions showed cabbages as bordering sentient. This was cause for investigations. Countless dissections of cabbages and mental probings have yielded few results. They do not hold much intellect." ''' ''Strithac takes another sip of his drink, for once slightly enjoying sharing his research instead of lone nights of cabbage dissections. "As for what I feel of dissection; it is yet more knowledgable to be had, there is no difference between cutting a gemstone to see inside and opening a creature: to study it." "A knowledge filled response. As this brought about the topic of the gods, I'd like to know your opinion on the Elder Gods." Strithac's visage would become that of pure hatred, not something you want to see from a dragonkin. "Cruelty, and endless hunger. We are all dispensible in their eyes. Delve no further into this subject, it is not one to be spoken of." "Very well then. How do you feel about Ptolemos and the other Dreams of Mah?" "Abominations. Their existence is a blight. They were not born as you or I, but brought from the mind of a sickened, still-born elder..." "I see... and something I've very curious of, what is it like to fly?" Strithac's mood lightened slightly. "It is something that can be ill described to those who do not know it, but I will try. Imagine falling but not downwards, while there is a weight pushing beneath you to hold you upwards, but it is a weight you must work to keep hold of, or you will plunge." "How exciting! Now, something that's been on my mind, what exactly is it that you eat..?" "Would you tell your enemies what you eat, and, if they did not know if you even eat at all, would you confirm their suspicions?" "Very well then, now as we wrap this up, I have one final question... As a dragonkin, have you personally destroyed any cities or structures?" "Structures, yes. Cities, no. I am a Dactyl, not a fallen Necrosyrte, I keep to my own." Strithac finished his water finally. "Now I bid you farewell and I'm thankful you've given me this interview, it's very appreciated." The dragonkin gave no parting words, or even a glance. His time here is done and he can return to his research, and so he quietly dissapears in a teleport, not to be seen again. '' '' Thank you and that's the interview! Hope Raltin enjoys this one. If you'd like to nominate a character to be featured, submit an application here. ~Alli~ Category:Blog posts